hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Blackman
is the user of the Pythagorean Hammer and a member of an organization called White Joker alongside his partner Mira Caldicott, who as part of the organization's mission, infiltrates the British Royal Museum by disguising as a curator.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 19 Personality Alan is a very carefree man, keeping calm and quiet most of the time. However, he has a fixation over sounds, as he gets extremely annoyed by noisy sounds, and claims that can only be in peace when hearing the crying of a herd of goats in the plains.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-4 If the sound comes from an enemy, however, Alan says that the sound is "dirty". He, however, doesn't hold back on his words, swearing almost all the time when enraged.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 11 Due to this, he is a nonchalant man who does not care about his surroundings and immerses himself in the sound of his headphones.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 4 He is also a very hot-headed person, always seen complaining a lot about his duties and wants to finish them quickest as possible. When irritated, Alan immediately declares that he will kill the person, even though it's an unharmful threat.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Due to his impatience, Alan may want even to do things that weren't planned, although he claims it was because of curiosity. These traits clash with Haiji's, leading the two to have a bad chemical.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 3 On the other hand, Alan is secretly coward. He has an inner side that always complains and gets terrified when Alan has to fight or do something more difficult. Therefore, in complicated situations, Alan gets desperate and afraid about what would happen. Nevertheless, Alan endeavors to keep these feelings secret, keeping an indifferent expression and acting cool.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 2 He himself admits that he is a man of the type that is "always calm and never taken aback no matter how bad the situation gets".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 13 Alan sometimes overcomes this fear and gets determined to perform his duties, throwing threats at his opponents fiercely.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 17-18 Appearance Alan is a young man with pale skin and a slightly long, messy, dark hair, that always cover his right eye, prompting Alan to often rise his hair to view better. He is also very tall and skinny, and has a pointed chin that sports a feint goatee. He's often seen with indifferent expressions, with semi-closed eyes and mouth and his hands inside his pants' pockets. As a curator, he is seen wearing a full black suit with two lower buttons, a long-sleeved white polo shirt underneath it, and dark tie tied around the shirt's collar. Alan also wear black pants and dark shoes, as well a black belt normally unseen because of the suit. When acting as a White Joker, however, Alan grabs a white lab coat with a triangle symbol on the lapel, related to the symbol featured in his Hammer. He's also always seen wearing light-colored headphones, that have a dark-colored star with a lightning crossing it in the ears, as well dark-colored cables that may connect to an unseen device under his suit. As a smoker, Alan can be seen smoking a cigarette sometimes. Abilities Acoustic Resonance Once Alan taps the Hammer on his body, usually in his forearm, that body part becomes able to allow him to emit sound waves and manipulate their resonance. *'Sonic Shockwave': Alan emits a sonic beam at a certain target, creating a strong blow upon impact with the target. The hit part of the opponent's body will keep reverberating that sound, regardless of how many more beams Alan emits.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 13-14 ::Sound Amplification: After the reverberating points are set in the opponent's body, and due to Alan's sharp skills which allow him to match the amplitude of the waves in a constructive interference aspect, such amplitude increases vastly. Then, with Alan acting as an input, he's able to amplify the output, increasing the sound wave's intensity to a point that induces a destruction phenomenon that blows up the body of the opponent.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 17-19 *'Frequency Control': Alan is able to change a sound wave's frequency to get a desired effect. He, however, relies on Mira Caldicott's body to channel the sound in order to change its frequency, what makes her act as an amplifier.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11 ::Healing Frequency: Alan changes the frequency of the sound so the vibrations affect a body's molecules to activate them and accelerate the body's healing process.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 16 While using the Hammer's powers, the Alan's eyes gain a triangle, similar to the one seen in the Hammer's head, drawn around his iris. Also, when controlling the waves' resonance, Alan points at the target with his index and middle fingers, while keeping the thumb up and the others closed. Alan's_eyes.png|Alan's eyes when using the Hammer. Alan Resonance.PNG|Alan emitting a Sonic Shockwave. Alan amplifier.PNG|Alan blowing up a monster with his Sound Amplification. Healing_Frequency.PNG|Alan transmitting the Healing Frequency through Mira's body. Enhanced Form After consuming a peculiar Hungry Joker Pill, Alan manages to artificially enhance his Eureka-compatibility and rises to the same power level as that of Heidi whom possesses a hybrid blood. *'Continuous Acoustic Resonance': Alan is now able to continuously emit sound wave from his body. Thus, turning his own body into a mass of oscillating vibration.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 ::Vibration Armor: Taking advantage of his body that has been evolved into a mass of oscillating sound, Alan is able to control the sound emission and create a thin layer of coating at the surface of his body. This thin layer of coating is consists of vibrating sound that is able to disintegrate anything upon contact. *'Speed of Sound': Upon evolution, not only that Alan turns his body into that of a sound wave, he had also achieved the speed of sound. Through this speed, Alan can be seen easily manages to slip into Rosalie's line of defense. When in this form, Alan is now surrounded by several circular sound-like barriers and the Hammer had also receives a transparent coating where the said coating elongated and tapered at a single direction.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 2 His irises marks had also been slightly altered in which his normal marks are now have additional lines protruding from each edges.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Page 16 Alan evolving.png|Alan's evolution stage. Alan's enhanced eye.png|Alan's enhanced eyes. Alan enhanced form.png|Alan enhanced appearance from behind. Alan's vibration coating.png|Alan's Vibration Armor. Alan disintegrating power.png|Alan's disintegrating capability. Alan's speed.png|Alan moving at the speed of sound. Combinations * Newtonian Apple: An experiment of Heidi consisted in combining his Eureka with Alan's, that proved to be successful. To perform it, Heidi and Alan touched their Eureka, that changed their colors.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 ::Crushing Wave: Once Heidi and Alan activate their powers, they're able to produce a devastating sonic wave that crushes everything in every directions, except in a small are that protects themselves and allies. They stand in the area as well, each one pointing to a side where the wave is being created, therefore creating an Omnidirectional Wave-Shaped Destruction. It was strong enough to destroy everything, from the floor to hard wreckage, inside a White Joker's base.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 10-11 Whitened Eureka.png|The Apple and the Hammer whitening. Crushing Wave.png|Heidi and Alan creating a crushing wave. Physical Prowess * Enhanced Durability: Alan is shown to be quite durable and resistant person, despite his lack of fighting will. In one day, Alan managed to endure a punch and flying kick in his groin twice and withstand it only by shivering.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4 and 19 He also wasn't hurted when restrained by the hand of a giant monster in possession of Ragins. This ability, combined with Alan's Eureka, rapid reflexes, and smart movements make him a significantly good combatant. Equipment Pythagorean Hammer As an Eureka-compatible human and White Joker member, Alan possesses one of the Eureka called the Pythagorean Hammer. This particular Eureka grants him the ability to emit sound waves from his body. It looks like an ordinary worn out hammer, with a large, rounded head with a triangle symbol in the middle, and two circular plates on its edges, that are the impact areas. The triangle symbol itself is further decorated with three circles, one on each corner. The hammer's handle is relatively small, but sized to be well-held. Headphones Some improvements and developments were also made to enhance the use of Pythagorean Hammer, such as Alan's usage of headphones highly sensitive to sound vibrations, allowing him to locate disturbances from far distancesHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 16 and to recognize a specific set of sounds.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-11 The headphones has the appearance of a normal headphones with a pair of loud speakers that cover his whole ears, connected by a thick headband crossing through above his head. Each speakers are also connected to a cable running through and connected to each other at one point. The speakers are decorated with an inverse star design surrounded by a circle. The stars itself are further decorated by a lightning bolt mark, extending in between the intersection of the upper star edges. Plot White Joker Organization Arc Alan Blackman can be seen doing his job as a curator at the British Royal Museum. As he only needs to stand and monitor the exhibition hall where the Pythagorean Hammer resides, his mind starts to wander and questioning all the noise where he thinks that a museum should have a more calm ambiance. Suddenly, a boy starts shouting at him while accusing that he is not working properly as Alan is wearing a headphones. Alan then starts threatening the kid, although it only resulted in the said boy to hit him in the crotch. Trying to ignore the kid, Alan increase the volume in his headphone to calm himself. At that moment he saw a peculiar boy is messing around in front of the Hammer.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 1-4 At first, Alan can be seen staring at both him and his companion.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 5 After seeing the girl, Chitose Toriiooji, breaks the hammer, Alan quickly detains Chitose while two of his colleagues are taking the boy, Heidi, with them. As they arrive at an isolated chamber and manage to tie both Heidi and Chitose, Alan proceeds on asking his colleagues to leave and questioning the scientist and his assistant. Heidi then reveals his intention while also mentioning that the hammer in the display is a fake. Hearing his testament, Alan snatch the Newtonian Apple from Heidi's pocket and brings out the real Pythagorean Hammer. He then starts threatening them while activating the Hammer's power. Unexpectedly, Heidi manages to activate the Apple's power and challenges Alan to a fight. However before they are able to engage another, a petite girl interferes and starts scolding Alan for acting outside the mission while also giving him a tackle to his crotch. Alan then can be seen standing, trying to take a smoke, while the petite girl proceeds on inviting Heidi to their organization, the White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-19 When Alan sees the petite girl, Mira, doesn't manage to persuade Heidi to join them, Alan resorts in threatening that he will not return his Newtonian Apple to him unless Heidi enters White Joker. Unfortunately, his threat is for naught as it only prompts Heidi to give him an even irrational demand in which increases the tension between Alan and Heidi yet again. After a slight conversation, Heidi finally complies and all four of them can be seen heading to one of White Joker base in which located beneath the British Royal Museum.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-5 As they arrive, Alan quickly tries to detain Heidi who starts loitering and touching everything he sees.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 9 Later on after Mira finishes explaining to them various information including the intel about the black organization, Mavro, Alan notices some noise coming from outside. Suddenly, the wall explodes and a man cloaked in black enters along with a huge monster along side him. As Mira confirms the man existence as a Mavro, Alan equiped his White Joker coat and prepares to fight in the Mavro's sudden invasion.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 15-18 As Alan calmly stares at the monster that the Mavro brought with him, it is revealed that Alan is actually shrouded by fear but manage to hold it back. He then bares witness as the Mavro, Ragins, starts torturing a few scientist through the work of his monster in which he refers as "puppet". Heidi quickly manages to save them with his Air Slicer, surprises even Alan himself as he wonders how Heidi could kept his cool in the face of a frightening opponent.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-4 While Alan is still busy with his own mind, Ragins with the use of his electricity had managed to destroy the base's foundation and creates a cave-in. As Heidi is busy holding the debris with his Gravity Manipulation, Alan can be seen standing while hearing Ragins insulting everyone inside the base while calling them "maggots". The Mavro's behavior quickly enrages Alan as he activates the Pythagorean Hammer's power and threatening to kill him. Unfortunately, Ragins mocks his threats by saying that Alan has to go through to his puppet first before he should starts threatening him. Alan who is being dwarfed by the presence of Ragins' puppet quickly being shrouded by mixed feelings of fear and shock, although he still manage to hide it with his cool demeanor.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 7-12 Acting as if he is unfazed by the puppet, Alan unleashes his first Sonic Shockwave attack. Unfortunately, the attack is rendered useless as Ragins had already enhanced the defensive of the puppet with his electricity. Alan then can be seen launching multiple shockwaves towards the puppet while dodging every attacks himself. However after bearing no results with his attack, the puppet managed to grab a hold of Alan. Ragins who is confidence of his victory is then silenced when Alan reveals his true intention. He reveals that all of his attack was to build up a resonance inside the puppet. As Heidi further elaborates Alan's plan, the puppet suddenly explodes, resulting in Ragins to be rendered speechless.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 13-18 After finishing off the puppet, Alan is once again threatening to kill Ragins. He can be seen showing a cold facial expression, even though he is actually filled with fear and anxiety. Alan is then surprised when suddenly all the debris starts falling right on top of him. Luckily, Alan manages to survives as Heidi congratulates him for defeating the puppet, an action that leads Alan to speculate whether the young scientist was intending to kill him. A moment later, Ragins reveals his Eureka, the Thalesian Amber to which Heidi and Alan quickly demand the Mavro to hand it over to them. Unfortunately, Ragins unknowingly sends Lightning Bolt'''s directly at them with the White Joker members unable to retaliate.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-7 As they fall into the ground, the light is suddenly dimmed and Alan realized that Mira is coming to their aid. Heidi then questions him on the usefulness of the petite young girl to them. Alan then proceeds on explaining the history between Mira and the Pythagorean Hammer where in result, she is now able to act as an amplifier for Alan to activate his '''Healing Frequency.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-12 After a slight confrontation, Alan manages to use his Healing Frequency with Mira's assistance and ready for another fight with Ragins. As the fight restarted, Alan and Heidi are once again being rendered unable to retaliate. Ragins is seen barraging them with direct at at extremely high speed in which prompt Alan to complain as his wounds are just healed a moment ago. He then tries to fight back by sending several Sonic Shockwave in which is rendered useless in front of the Mavro's Electrical Impulse's speed. Realizing that they're unable to defeat them by their individual powers, Heidi suggests that they should combine the power of their Eurekas. The White Joker then proceed on pushing the Apple and the Hammer together in which a reaction occurs. Noticing that they've been using their Eureka multiple times at that time, Alan warns Heidi of the possible effect that might strains their body. Alan's prediction is proven to be correct as the moment they tries to activate their Eurekas, they are suddenly taken by a shock and starts vomiting blood while falling to the ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-8 Seeing that the White Jokers are showing a useless efforts on trying to defeat him, Ragins begins to mock them while mentioning their inferiority to him. However, Alan and Heidi quickly regains their standing and suddenly release a devastating omnidirection Crushing Wave. The combined attack manage to subdue Ragins while Heidi proceeds on finishing him off with his Disintegrating Slicer. Alan then can be seen falling into the ground due to exhaustion from the over use of the Pythagorean Hammer.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 9-15 Labyrinth of Mist Arc Later on after their victory against Ragins of Mavro, Alan can be seen standing alongside Mira. He accompanies the petite assistant of his while she is giving a quick briefing to the newly appointed member of White Joker, Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji about their first mission. Alan then can also be seen feeling dejected after hearing Heidi's relief that Alan is not participating in his first mission. Fortunately because of his absent, Alan does't need to cooperate with the so-called Steel Woman. Although Alan is showing an indifferent impression about her, deep down he can be seen being scared when reminiscing the bad experience he had while teaming up with the said woman. Later on, still accompanying Mira, Alan can be seen listening while Mira gives their reports to the Headquarter of White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 4-7 Deicide Arc As the Mavro has initiated their worldwide assault, Alan Blackman quickly being dispatch to New York City alongside his assistant, Mira. They then arrive at the roof of one of the building in the city where they find the Mavro lady, Rosalie, whom has been gazing over the night view of the said city. Alan then starts commenting on Rosalie's act of in his opinion is elegant, where she stealthily observes the humans that she is about to kill while at the same time activating his Hammer's power. The Mavro lady who quickly reminisces over Alan and Mira while giving her compliment to him, place Alan in confused state in which he cannot determine whether Rosalie is an enemy or not while still manage to put a cold expression. Seeing her partner whom she thinks has become infatuated by the Mavro lady, Alan immediately receives a punishment of a kick in his groin. Mira then starts arguing with Rosalie where the petite girl is boasting about her partner's power in which Alan indifferently agrees. Although he is actually becoming even more frighten as, inside his mind, he tries to stop his partner from provoking their opponent.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 8-11 A moment later as the fight is about to commence, Alan proceeds on revealing the White Joker's secret weapon, the Hungry Joker Pill, in which he quickly consumes. He then declares that he has evolve into the Hungry Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 15-18 The fight then begins with Rosalie also activates her Eureka's power of magnetism.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 4 The Mavro lady then starts giving her assessment over Alan's power and states that due to his power's limitation, Alan should not stand a chance against her while suddenly throws one of the flying debris towards him. Fortunately, Alan manages to easily disintegrates the flying debris with a mere touch of his hand in which taking Rosalie by surprise. The newly evolved White Joker than explains that he is now has become a mass of oscillating sound that is able to disintegrate everything that comes in contact with his body. Additionally, as Alan manages to slip into Rosalie's defenses, he also reveals that he had also achieved the Speed of Sound while subsequently laying his hand coated with Vibration Armor on Rosalie's body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-13 As Rosalie starts disintegrates due to Alan's attack, she then reveals to Alan that the main event of humankind destruction had already commencing in Japan.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 14 However unfazed by her ultimatum, as he lit his cigarette, Alan also reveals to her that someone whom he thinks to be an incredibly insolent person had already heading over to stop their plan.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Page 17 However, despite his attitude, Alan regards this particular person as the White Joker's trump card.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Page 1 Quotes * (To himself) "If there’s one thing I hate, it’s noise!" * (To a Museum Visitor) "Shaddup, I’ll kill you!" * (To himself) "Always calm and never taken aback no matter how bad the situation gets... That's the type of man I am!" * (To Ragins) ''"It’s really just like you said, my steps were puny and hesitant just like a maggot’s... and still, the one who’ll prevail in the end is me, the human male...!!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 17 Trivia * Alan's surname, Blackman, goes along with the series' "Black & White" theme. References Navigation Category:Eureka Users